Gotta Go My Own Way
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: LionxCinder sort of. Oneshot, wrote after litening to the song "Gotta Go My Own Way". Next to the lake, Cinderheart has to tell Lionblaze how she feels about them, even if it's not coming from her heart. Based on what happened in the books. Not a songfic.


**Edit 1.**

**HEY HEY HATERS! BEFORE YOU REVIEW SAYING YOU'LL REPORT THIS, WAIT UNTIL THE MODS GET BACK TO ME ABOUT SONGFICS! IF THEY TELL ME TO CHANGE IT, I WILL. SHEESH!**

**Edit 2.**

**Okay, I didn't wait for the mods. I changed it. I hope you're happy that half of the reviews- no _all_ of the reviews- make no sense anymore.**

**Again, hellow Warriors fans. I don't know if you've seen my Ashfur oneshot (that I just posted), but I have another Warriors songfic for today.**

**_Thinking_**

**I don't own Warriors. This WOULD'VE been the same songfic that it was before, but now it's a normal oneshot. So you CAN'T report me now!**

* * *

><p>A gray she cat padded out across the beach, watching the lake's stars glisten in the moonlight. A golden tabby tomcat padded up next to the she cat.<p>

"Cinderheart? What is it?" The tomcat, Lionblaze, asked. His amber eyes were full of concern for the gray she cat. Cinderheart looked up at him, pain mirroring her feelings in her eyes.

"Lionblaze..." Cinderheart meowed. She sighed, pausing to think. "Listen... I have to tell you what is on my mind." Lionblaze's eyes showed his shock. "Something about us being together... it doesn't feel right. I-I don't think I can be with you... anymore..."

"This is about the prophecy, isn't it?" Lionblaze meowed, a little sharply.

Cinderheart's eyes watered. A tear fell from them as she nodded. "You're so special; you must have a destiny greater than... me. Life keeps getting in the way..." Her claws sunk into the ground, wet by the soft waves from the lake. "Whenever we try so hard, we're always... always torn apart."

_It's so hard to say... but I don't think I can be with you anymore, Lionblaze. I love you, but I don't think this can go on..._

"You'll be okay," Cinderheart meowed, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. But she failed, horribly.

Lionblaze shook his head. Cinderheart could see the tears threatening to spill in the corners of his eyes. Lionblaze opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something more, but no sound came out.

"I've got to move on and be who I am," Cinderheart whispered. "Why don't you understand, Lionblaze? This is as hard for me as it is for you..."

"I'll never understand, Cinderheart," Lionblaze mewed, like a lost kit. "I thought what we had was special! I... I thought you loved me... Why can't _we_ have a happy ending together?"

"We never will," Cinderheart meowed. "You've got a whole prophecy to fulfill!" Cinderheart paused. The pain from trying to tell him this was just so great. "We might find our place in this world someday... but at least for now, I've got to find my _own_ destiny, one that fits _me_."

_My own destiny. That's what I need. You have your destiny, and I have mine._

Cinderheart turned, not wanting to see the pain in Lionblaze's eyes anymore. "Please, Lionblaze, don't make this any harder than it already has to be. I _want_ to love you, but there's a whole _prophecy_ keeping us apart! You've got power _greater than the stars_, why... why would you need me?"

"Because I love you, Cinderheart," Lionblaze meowed simply.

_I hate it, Lionblaze. Watching as everytime I think we can be together just fades away, and I'm left with nothing. I'm not special, like you are. Why can't you just understand that?_

Cinderheart turned and started walking away from the hurt tom. It was too much for her- he was too special, too important, to _ever_ want to be with someone like her. _I'm sorry, Lionblaze_, Cinderheart thought. She kicked a pebble into the lake and watched as it was consumed by the stars and dark water.

_I'm leaving you... because I can't take this... I'm sorry..._

"You'll be okay," Cinderheart whispered. At first, she wasn't sure if she was trying to talk to Lionblaze, who wasn't there anymore, or _herself_, since she was on the verge of _jumping_ into the water and sinking with the pebbles.

"I've got to move on and become all that I can be," Cinderheart told herself. "I don't belong with him, I want- no, _need_- to find someone else... We might find our place in this world someday..." Cinderheart watched the stars, thinking of _where_ her place _was_. "But at least, for now, I've got to find my _own_ destiny..."

"What about us?" Lionblaze's voice startled Cinderheart as he came up behind her. "What about everything _we've_ been through? Does it mean _nothing_ to you, Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart could _clearly_ hear the pain in his voice now. Being herself, she _had_ to respond. "And what about _trust?_" She retorted. Lionblaze had kept that secret from her for so long that now it's hurting _both_ of them. "You couldn't even trust me with your prophecy!

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, Cinderheart," Lionblaze meowed. "I just didn't think any other cats should know... Jayfeather and Firestar thought so too... and I _never_ wanted this prophcy in the first pleace..."

"And what about me?" Cinderheart meowed. "Have you ever even _told_ me that you _loved_ me before?"

Lionblaze looked away. He murmured, half to himself, "What am I supposed to do?" He sounded like he was asking StarClan for advice.

"I've gotta leave you, Lionblaze," Cinderheart meowed. After a moment, she added, "But I _will_ miss you..."

_So, I've got to move on and become all that I can be, even without you, Lionblaze. _

"Why do you have to go?" Lionblaze whimpered.

_ You'll have to understand someday, Lionblaze. We will only bring each other pain if we stay together._

"I... I'll try to understand," Lionblaze whispered. "I really will, Cinderheart. But I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop loving you. I will _never_ let you go!"

"We might find our place in this world someday," Cinderheart meowed, licking Lionblaze's cheek one last time. She flicked her tail, murmuring as she padded away, "But until then, I _have_ to be what _I_ am capible of being, and that's just... me."

_I'm sorry, Lionblaze. But you'll find another cat- and I will too. We just have to wait... and maybe someday, when I'm as special as you, we'll be back together._

Cinderheart padded away and into the forest. _I've got go my own way._ _I have to find my own destiny,_ She lifted her tail straight up, and placed a fake smile on her face. _I promise, Lionblaze_, Cinderheart thought. _When I'm as special as you, then we'll be back together. But until then..._

"I have to go my own way," Cinderheart meowed as she entered camp again. Everything looked normal. Everything looks... right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I <em>love<em> LionxCinder, and I hope they get back together. (Sorry LionxHeather fans... though I do support that too 0.0). So, hope you liked it. And.. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or have a Joyous Kwanzaa. And... please review.**


End file.
